godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Prologue
Charles stumbled on secret files from Sakaki's lab and opened them. What it revealed him was information of the Devouring Apocalypse inside a host. A host that looked familiar to him, yet why can't he remember him. He looked into other files and saw the same person over and over. Charles: Who is this guy... and why is he in every image? Sakaki: That my friend is an old companion we used to have. Charles looked behind to see Sakaki standing with a smile. While not noticing a petit figure behind him, he questioned Sakaki about the figure in the files. With little to no information about the figure from Sakaki, someone knocked on the door. ???: Sakaki, are you there? Sakaki: Yes Accel? What do you need? Accel: I need something inside here, may I come in? Sakaki: Sure. When Accel entered, Charles questioned him about the figure in the photos. Accel couldn't give a proper reply but mentions a similar figure he was with when he was young. The name "Arthur" echos inside Charles's mind and there's no information gathered about Laura's disappearance. He kept wondering if he's able to reveal but due to Charlotte's strict attitude and behavior if any secrets were spilled, he kept it quiet. Sakaki: What's wrong Charles-kun? Charles: Nothing... Just nothing... Charles looked around for the last second, leaving Sakaki's lab and back to his own room. With nothing else to come up with, he masked his own face with his hand, reminding himself the man who he once was. Somoe: Are you alright Charles? He looked up, noticing Somoe after coming out of a bath. Charles: It's nothing.... Just thoughts of the past that haunt me... Somoe: Well Hon, don't stress yourself over small stuff. You got a life here now don't you? Charles: Life yes... But something to protect? I don't know.... Somoe: Don't you have me? He looked at her for a second before reminding her that he was once a survivor of his family's decreased line. Couldn't remember whom he shared the secret with, thoughts clouded his mind and nothing came up. Somoe walked up towards him and gently held his face before kissing him. Her somewhat bold nature made Charles travel through his memories once again, this time clear to past events. He stared at the events that passed through him, with that figure beside him during Valentine's day, only blurry. ???: What's the big deal about it?? He remembered this part, but not the figure who was with him on that day. Charles: Umi-no-Tetsu.... Why are you keen on showing me this? Something took over his shadow and made it strikingly similar to himself, only more rough and long haired. What's wrong child "prodigy"?? Lost in a train of thoughts? Charles: You know I can lose my temper if you don't let me be free.. Ha ha ha... Go on... I'd love to see that bloodlust rise again... Speaking of which... You had a night with her... Once your child is born.... He too will possess the same bloodlust you once had... Charles: Are you telling me that he's gonna be like me? Do you not remember what you did when you first met her? Charles: Do not concern me with the past... That has nothing to do with who I am... Begone!! After Charles raised his voice, everything returned back to normal and he's still kissing Somoe. With his resolve gained after talking with Umi-no-Tetsu, he gently pushed her away before telling her he has one more job to take care. She couldn't agree less the fact that something bothering him but she couldn't stop him. He grabbed his katana hanging over the wall and went towards the training room, telling Himura through the communication link to summon a dummy version of Vajra and leave as soon as it's summoned. Charles: Umi-no-Tetsu... Is this enough to test your blade? With one swing, he sliced the dummy in half without moving. Despite knowing the powers of the katana he had, he couldn't share this one with him. Charles: Arthur... Where are you right now...? Now you know why you have that bloodlust... That bloodlust contains your memories and in return... It takes away what's left of your sanity... 15 Years later... Charles assigned a mission for his son to work under Kaze and her servant. Son: Why are you assigning me with these two? Charles: Hmph... Just don't get yourself worked up Almer... They're your seniors and you have to respect them. Almer: Sure Dad but... How long has it been since you're at the front lines? Charles: I'm resigning from the front lines son... I'll be assisting you from the back. Charles didn't have second thoughts but he knew he must link the memories between himself and Arthur to connect what's missing in between. Umi-no-Tetsu already has reminded him that once the bloodlust starts to get over his son, he too must do the same. Category:Blog posts